¿qué clase de gato eres?
by Hikaru Tome
Summary: Un pequeño gato que tiene un misterio en su vida... su padre tiene problemas, y el igual como 1 de sus hermanos, pero ahora realmente lo único que quiere hacer es ayudar a Liria en su problema... Leed y descubrid
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué clase de gato eres?

Capítulo 1: Un gato extraño

Era por la noche, llovía a cantaros y ahí, al píe de un gran árbol había un gatito, un gatito marrón con un pelaje por la parte de atrás naranja que le hacía parecer que usaba pantalones cortos, porque todas sus patas eran de color marrón.

La gente lo miraba, pero no se detenían, la lluvia había sido imprevista y eso había hecho que la gente corriese a su casa para refugiarse de la tormenta.

Una chica de pelo marrón y ojos grises, presto su atención en él.

Era un gatito pequeño… de repente lo cogió.

- ¿Te estás muriendo de frío?- le pregunta acariciándolo.

-Miau- le contesta tiritando.

La chica se llamaba Liria y no pasaba de los 16 años.

Al llegar a su casa deja al gatito en el suelo del salón…

-Mamá, mamá ¿Puedo quedarme con este gatito?

La madre de Liria mira al ovillo que supuestamente es el gatito.

-Está bien, pero tu arreglaras y limpiaras sus estropicios.

-Claro.

Coge el gatito y se lo lleva a su habitación.

- Primero hay que buscarte un nombre.

El gatito se lame una pata.

-Miau- dice

-Um… ¿qué tal Naranja?

El gatito sonríe.

-Vale, Naranja, ven aquí.

El gatito obedeció.

-Bueno… es casi la hora de dormir…

El gatito se acurruca en los píes de la cama.

-Buenas noches, Naranja.

-¡Nya!

A la mañana siguiente alguien llama a la puerta. Liria le abre, el gatito la acompaña.

Delante de la puerta hay un hombre con una gorra negra y abrigado como si estuviese en el polo norte.

-Mi gatito- dice.

Naranja tiembla.

- ¡Miau, miau!- dice enseñándole los colmillos.

El hombre repele un pensamiento negativo.

Liria lo mira extrañada.

-¿Seguro que el gatito es suyo?, no parece conocerlo.

-Sí que nos conocemos, pero he tenido una pequeña discusión con él.

Liria reprime una carcajada.

-Lo siento, pero eso es imposible.- dice cerrándole la puerta en sus narices.

Naranja tiembla:

-¿Qué pasa, gatito?

-Miau- dice negando con la cabeza.

-Vale, ¿Lo conoces de algo?- Liria acaricia a Naranja.

-Nya-Nya - dice.

-¿qué?

-Nya-Nya - repite.

-Supongo que es todo lo que puedo esperar de ti.- Liria mira el reloj- ¡Oh, no! Tengo que irme he quedado con unas amigas. Naranja, pórtate bien.

-Nya - dice.

Liria se va. Naranja se esconde debajo del sofá. No hay nada que le de mas miedo que ese hombre.

Vuelve a sonar el timbre, está vez abre la madre de Liria.

-Hola, ¿creo que ustedes tienen a mi gatito? - dice el hombre de antes.

Naranja saca los colmillos y las uñas.

-Sí, anda por ahí escondido- dice la madre de Liria.

-Vale ya lo busco yo- olisquea un segundo- ¿No se le quema algo?

-El bizcocho- dice saliendo corriendo.

-¡Peque, sal de debajo del sofá ahora mismo!

-Nya- miau.

- ¡Como que no!

-Nya- Nya , nya- miau.

- Ya sé que no quieres.

El hombre levanta el sofá y coge al gatito por la cola.

-¡Nya!

-¡Estate quieto! - le dice mientras lo deja suavemente en el suelo; después le rasca detrás de las orejas- Se que te gusta que te rasquen detrás de las orejas y que te hagan cosquillitas.- empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

-Miauuu- dice tras las cosquillas.

El hombre lo deja respirar.

-¡Venga, vuelve a casa!

-Meu, meu, meu, meu.- dice.

-Ya lo sé.- el hombre lo mira con cariño.- Te daré una o dos semanas más, pero luego vuelvo a por ti y no trates de esconderte porque te encontrare.

El gatito le muerde el dedo y le araña la camiseta.

-Nya- Nya -Le dice

El hombre se va. El gatito se tumba en el sofá.

Continuará


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿De que conoces a ese hombre

Capítulo 2: ¿De que conoces a ese hombre?

Liria llega a las 14:00. Cuando llega a casa se sienta en el sofá.

-¡Hola, Naranja!- le rasca detrás de las orejas.

-Mía.-dice

De repente Naranja siente un ardor por todo el cuerpo, quiere salir fuera, hay algo que necesita ver.

-¡Meu!-grita

Se baja del sofá y golpea la mesa.

-¡Meu!-grita

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Liria.

-¡Meu!- vuelve a decir.

Naranja sale corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Meu! - dice arañando la puerta.

-Relájate- le dice Liria de inmediato- ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

-¡Meu!- grita desesperado- ¡Meu, Meu, Meu, Nya-Nya!

De repente se sienta en el suelo.

-¡Meu!

Liria abre la puerta.

-¡Meu!- dice mientras sale corriendo.

En frente de la puerta está el hombre de antes con un gatito negro y blanco, el blanco está en el mismo sitio que el naranja de Naranja.

-¡Meu!- Naranja se detiene en frente del hombre- ¡Meu!

-Sí, Nya- le dice el hombre dejando al gatito negro y blanco en el suelo.

-¡Meu!- dice Naranja.

-¡Nya!- dice el gatito negro y blanco.

Se empiezan a dar lametones.

-Nya, miau, mía- le dice el gatito negro y blanco.

-Meu… Nya-Nya meu mía

-Va a ser que el gatito es suyo…¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunta Liria.

-El negro y blanco es Meu y el gatito al que llamas Naranja es Nya.

Liria se ríe.

-Dice mucho Nya.

-Lo sé, nació diciendo nya.

-¿Solo son 2?

-No, hay más.

-¿Cuántos?

- Son 30.

- ¡30!

-Sí, 30 bonitos gatitos. Tengo 15 gatitas y 15 gatitos. Meu es el 16 y Nya el 17.

- Y …¿Ha regalado alguno?

-No, ni en broma son mis gatitos.

-¿Y tiene 30 gatitos en su casa?

-Sí, pero puedes quedarte con Nya una semana, aunque voy a echar de menos a mi revoltoso.-Hace una pausa- Meu ven aquí.

-Mía- dice observando a Liria.

-¡Hola, Meu!- dice acariciándolo.

Meu se hace pis.

-La gente lo pone nervioso.- dice el hombre.

-¿Cómo se llama usted?

-Yo, Bleu- dice mientras coge a Meu.- Venga nos vamos a casa.

-Nya-Nya, miau Nya.

Bleu y Meu se van.

-Bueno, Nya, ¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunta Liria.

-¡Miau!

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	3. Capítulo 3, De vuelta a casa

_**Capitulo 3:**__** De vuelta a casa**_

-Así que ese señor es tu amo.

-¿Miau?- Nya la mira.

-Da igual, tienes suerte de que compre comida de gatos en el supermercado.

-¿Miau?

-Déjalo- dice mientras le abre la lata.

Nya prueba un poco y enseguida lo escupe.

-¿No te gusta?

-Ny-e - dice poniéndole mala cara.

-Ni que Bleu gastase 30 euros en cada uno en la comida.

-¿miau?

-Da igual, puedes comer lo que sobre, mi hermana debe estar apunto de llegar.

-Mía.

-Creo que sería que volvieses a casa con Bleu.

-¿Miau?… Meu, Nya-Nya- el gatito se acerca a la puerta.

-¿Quieres salir?

-Meu.

-Me tomaré eso como un sí- dice mientras le abre la puerta.

-Meu, Nya-Nya - dice Nya al ver a Bleu y a Meu allí.

-Ya puede llevárselo…. Aún no estoy preparada para tener una mascota.

-¿Mie? - dice Nya.

-Vale, será lo mejor, mi esposa y yo no somos capaces de vivir sin uno de ellos.

Bleu mira a Nya.

-Considérate castigado,- le dice - escaparte por una bronca… ,lo siento, siento haberte amenazado con aquello, si te pasara algo no sería capaz de vivir.

Nya lo mira con cara de pocos amigos, pero en seguida se le pasa.

-Nya-Nya.- dice.

-Sí, ven aquí- dice cogiéndolo.

-¿Todos tienen la misma mancha?

-No, solo ellos dos nacieron con ella.

-¿entonces son los únicos con esa mancha?

-Sí, los únicos con dos colores, los demás solo tienen uno… me tengo que ir.

-Chao… los gatitos pueden venir cuando quieran.

-Mía- dice Nya.

-Mía- dice Meu.

Se van lejos de la casa.

-Te eche de menos, Nya, ya verás la bronca que te echa mamá, por no hablar del cuádruple castigo que vas a tener.

-Meu-dice.

-Meu tiene baño.

Meu se ríe. Nya lo mira, tiene ganas de decirle que superé su miedo a los humanos, que no todos ellos son como los que le hicieron daño, pero en lugar de eso le da un lametón.

-Me encanta que os deis besos, dadme a mi uno…

De repente a Bleu se le quiebra el estómago.

-Nya, Meu, ¿Lo sentís?- Bleu se siente peor- no me encuentro bien, algo va muy mal.

Bleu corrió hasta su casa con los gatitos en brazos y al entrar cerró la puerta a todo correr.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- le pregunta una mujer que está tan tapada como él.

-Algo no va bien, Mery.-dice.- Coge a los gatitos y llévatelos al sótano, tengo que devolver varias veces.

Bleu le entrega a Nya y a Meu. En menos de 5 minutos todos los "gatitos" están en el sótano. Bleu sigue mareado.

-Nya-Nya- le dicen Nya y Meu a la vez.

-Lo sé, no me encuentro bien- dice quitándose la gorra y dejando al descubierto unas orejas negras de gato, se suelta la cola que es de color marrón- Os queremos, pero estoy notando algo.

De repente recobra el aliento.

-Lo malo ya ha pasado- dice-¡Nya, aún no he acabado contigo!-agarra al gatito marrón- Te he dicho mil veces que nadie se escapa del olfato de papá y mamá.

Bleu olisquea un segundo:

-Ahora huelo problemas…

De repente la sensación desaparece.

-Ya debe de estar lejos.

Meu se pone de pie y cambia su apariencia. En lugar de ser un gato, ahora se parece más a un chico de 11 años, lo único que se le nota son las orejas y la cola que le sobresale del pantalón.

-Papá, para… yo creo que ha sido suficiente.

Lo mira sin pestañear.

-Cariño, ¿Tú que piensas?

-Que deberíamos hablar de ese tema más tarde.

Nya se sienta deprimido, es el único que aún no sabe transformarse en semi-gato.

-Nya-Nya- dice con un hilo de voz.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, pero es necesario que aprendas cuanto antes, de echo vas a tener dos semanas enteras para pensártelo sin que nadie te moleste.

-Ny…

Continuará


End file.
